lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Aldo
| Ultima= | Count=3 | Nome=Aldo | EpMorte= | Morte=2007 | Doppiatore=Edoardo Stoppacciaro }} Aldo era uno degli Altri di guardia ad un'area della stazione Idra, che poi è andato a vivere al Tempio poco prima dell'arrivo del Kahana. E' stato scelto per accompagnare Kate alla ricerca di Sawyer, ricordandogli che anni prima la donna lo aveva aggredito. Mentre stava per uccidere Jin, Aldo viene sparato e ucciso da Claire. Sull'isola Giorno 73 (Stagione 3) [[image:3x08-aldo-ABHOT.jpg|thumb|left|Aldo sta leggendo A Brief History of Time ]] In apparenza ha un certa familiarità con Alex: dichiara che suo padre l'avrebbe ucciso se l'avesse trovata in quel posto. Inavvertitamente rivela a Kate ed a Sawyer che Ben è il padre di Alex. Stava leggendo un libro quando Alex sopraggiunge portando con se, fingendosi legati, Kate e Sawyer; li aveva trovati nella giungla e suo padre le aveva ordinato di portarli li. Aldo è sospettoso e contatta Pickett per averne la conferma ed è in quell'istante che Sawyer si libera e lo atterra. Sotto la minaccia del fucile da parte di Kate, Aldo rivela che Karl si trova all'interno della struttura a cui era di guardia, più precisamente nella stanza 23. Un colpo col calcio del fucile gli fa perdere conoscenza, mentre il trio recupera Karl dalla stanza. Viene risvegliato violentemente un po' dopo da Pickett che voleva sapere da che parte era fuggiti i 3. Aldo non è in grado di fornire alcuna risposta così Pickett si avventura nella giungla lasciando sia lui che Ivan e Jason alla stazione. 2007 (Stagione 6) Tre anni dopo, nel 2007, Aldo viveva al Tempio quando viene mandato insieme a Justin ad accompagnare Kate e Jin, che avevano accettato di convincere Sawyer a tornare al Tempio. Durante il tragitto, Aldo ricorda a Kate che nel 2004, sull'Isola Idra, la ragazza lo aveva colpito con un fucile. Kate chiede a Justin e a Aldo perché tengono prigionieri lei, Jin, Hurley, Sayid, Miles e Jack al Tempio. Aldo dice che li stanno proteggendo. Quando Kate chiede, "Da cosa?", Aldo risponde, "You have been on the Island for a while. Ever seen the billow of black smoke that goes tchka tchka and looks pissed off?" Mentre Aldo parla, Kate e Jin lo mettono fuori gioco. Dopo, quando Jin sta bevendo a un ruscello, Aldo e Justin raggiungono il coreano. Mentre Aldo sta per sparagli, interviene Claire dalla giungla sparando ai due Altri e uccidendo Aldo. . Claire prende con se Justin e lascia il cadavere di Aldo nella giungla. Curiosità * Alla fine della terza stagione i produttori hanno detto che Aldo e alcuni degli Altri sono morti. * Lo vediamo leggere e annotare il libro "A Brief History of Time"; il libro è stato scritto da Steven Hawking nel 1988. *Il nome Aldo ha origini dall'italiano e dal tedesco antico, e significa "anziano, saggio". **Aldo iè anche il nome del gorilla mangia uomini del film del 1973 Anno 2670 ultimo atto (Battle for the Planet of the Apes) . E' anche il nome della prima scimmia a dire ad un umano "No", nel ciclo del Pianeta delle Scimmie. *E' mancino. Fonti de:Aldo en:Aldo es:Aldo fr:Aldo nl:Aldo pl:Aldo pt:Aldo zh:Aldo Categoria:Gli Altri Categoria:Personaggi deceduti